The Unlikely Duo
by xmelonBreadx
Summary: It was an unlikely pair. An unexpected duo. But still their friendship persists, and they became best buds.
1. The Forgotten Trip to the Library

**Hello again ! This will be the last revision of my-fic-where-I-always-get-a-mental-block-whenever-I-write-a-chapter, The Unlikely Duo. I don't know how many freaking times I revised this (I think this is only the second time though), but this will be the last one.**

**I won't make any promises though. To all who know and read the previous editions of this, you know why, and to those who will read this, it's because I always break my promises -_-**

**So now without further ado, here's Chapter 1!**

* * *

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Neither the manga, anime, nor any of its characters. It all rightfully belongs to its wonderful author and artist, Amano Akira- san.**

**The only thing I do own is the plot of this story and some OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Forgotten Trip to the Library

* * *

It was cold; the November wind blowing gently on the young brunette, making his already flushed cheeks redder. Sawada Tsunayoshi shivered a little, the coat and scarf he's currently wearing not giving him enough warmth. He then looked down at the paper he's currently holding, and smiled enthusiastically. It was a small, hand drawn map to the Namimori Library given to him by his mother; a map to his very first errand.

It happened earlier that morning, when his mother, Nana Sawada, was about to go out to return the picture book they had borrowed the other day. But Tsuna stopped her. Just a month after his 5th birthday, he feels that he is big enough to return a book by himself.

Nana at first felt worried. Kneeling down to his level, she asked her son, "Are you sure Tsu-kun?"

"Hai!" Tsuna answered confidently. "Tsu- I mean, I'm already a big boy now, so I can definitely do this, Mama!"

Nana sighed and easily gave up. She really can't say no to those very determined eyes. She also knew this day would come, her little Tsu-kun's first errand, though she's still a little bit worried. What kind of mother wouldn't? But she knows she should trust him more, and now that he's a big boy, as he had said, she should smile and give him her approval.

"Alright then, Tsu-kun. Since you're a big boy now, I'll let you do it," she said before giving the book to Tsuna. "Wait for me a bit, ok?" Nana then stood up, proceeding to walk up the stairs before entering the master's bedroom. She then took out a small body bag from the closet and sighed happily, remembering how she had prepared for this day the moment she realized she was pregnant with Tsuna. She checked the ID tag inside if the information there was updated and correct, before taking a piece of paper and draw a simple map to the library from their home.

"Here. Don't lose the map, ok?" Nana said as she help Tsuna sling his bag with the book inside, giving him the map after. She then kissed the top of his head. "When you get lost, don't talk to anyone you don't know and look immediately for the police, ne? Then show them the ID and they'll know what to do."

Tsuna nodded and smiled, saying goodbye before facing the road to his first errand.

That happened half an hour ago. A small frown replaced Tsuna's enthusiastic smile. From what he remembered, the walk from his home to the library only takes not less than fifteen minutes.

And thirty minutes already passed.

Tears were starting to form in the corner of the brunette's eyes. _No I'm not going to cry! _He told himself as he shakes his head. But he can't change his situation right now. No matter how you look at it, he is undeniably lost. He sighed and looks at his surroundings, realizing that he's in front of Namimori Park.

Cold and tired, he started to walk towards the swing to rest for a bit when a sudden burst of wind blew, carrying with it the weakly grasped map his mother had drawn for him, disappearing in the whiteness of the clouds to god knows where.

"E-eh...?" Tsuna noticeably paled. He froze in his current position, staring in shock on his now empty right hand.

Now he is truly, definitely, undeniably lost.

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

A certain skylark sighed, walking aimlessly for about an hour or so. He was only six, and he already has problems that he just wants to disappear; like how the blue sky of yesterday disappeared behind the whiteness of the clouds above. He continued to stare at clouds, when he suddenly heard a small, almost inaudible sobbing to his left.

He glanced to that side, and saw a small boy crying on a swing.

_..separated from his mother?... _was what he first thought. He then debated to what he will do next, to go and confront the boy with his problem or continue his aimless walk that wouldn't really make him forget anything.

He sighed again and walk towards the boy.

"Herbivore, crying in this kind of place wouldn't get you to anything."

The little boy suddenly stopped and looked up, his cheeks wet with tears. He blinked. "Her- herbivore...?" was what he first asked.

The older boy narrowed his eyes, which made the brunette shudder. "Did you get separated from your mother?" he asked.

"N-no..." Tsuna stuttered, shaking his head as he broke away from the piercing eye contact.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Be- be- because..." Tears threatened to fall again as Tsuna remembered why he was crying, and he let them; warm tears prickling down on his now cold cheeks, falling quietly on the hard ground. He sniffed. "Be- because Tsu- I mean I was supposed to return a book but I," cue hiccup "I lost the- the map when the wind suddenly blew..." he finally said.

"Is that all?"

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked up at the dark haired boy before him, who was looking down at him with cold, apathetic eyes. He involuntary shivered.

_Wha-what is he going to do? _He asked himself as he wonders what will the boy do next. He was then surprised when the said boy suddenly turned to his right and said,

"Come."

It took him a moment before realizing what the older boy had intended to do. He blushed a little, looking then on the ground.

"Bu-but Mama told me not to talk to people I don't know..." Tsuna said as he grips the chains of the swings tighter.

The dark haired boy glance over his shoulder and looked at the young brunette, who has his eyes still cast down on the ground. "But you don't really have choice, do you? Besides, you already talked to me," he answered before turning back and starts to walk forward.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows at that simple fact the boy had bluntly pointed out. He then smiled and chuckled to himself, wiping off the tear stains from his face before catching up to the boy.

"Wait, Onii-san!"

The boy suddenly stopped, appalled by the affectionate call. He then waited for the brunette to stop beside him, before looking directly at his chocolate brown eyes with his steel gray ones.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Eh?"

"That's my name. Hibari Kyoya, and don't you forget it."

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

"Ne, wasn't Ojiisan nice, Kyoya-nii?"

Kyoya flinched at the name, appalled yet again by the affection and familiarity. It's been so long since someone other than his mother called him by his first name, let alone one with an older brother's honorific.

The two recently finished the task of returning the picture book; the walk from the park to the library taking far longer than Kyoya expected since the herbivore made a rather long detour. And as a reward for that feat, the Ojiisan in the library kindly gave them each a lollipop, with Kyoya staring at his own for while before placing it safely in his coat's pocket. He then looked at the younger brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi as he had learned, who was smiling and licking at his strawberry flavored lollipop.

"Ne, aren't you going to eat yours?" Tsuna asked when he felt Kyoya staring at him.

"...later..." Kyoya answered absentmindedly before returning his gaze to the front. Remembering the information from the ID the brunette showed him earlier, he's trying to remember now the easiest route to Sawada Tsunayoshi's home, making a mental map as he did so.

It only took them twelve minutes, before Tsuna gasped at the familiar houses that lead to his home. Kyoya then sighed in relief, this 'little good deed' finally about to end. But as he realized that, the memories he managed to forget earlier starts to unveil themselves again, making him stop from his tracks, a mere few feet away from the brunette's house.

Tsuna turned around as he sensed Kyoya stop behind him. The older was looking down on the gray pavement, his brows creased furiously, face contoured with an emotion the brunette does not recognize. He wonders what his new found onii-san was thinking to make a face like that. He then felt his heart contract with worry.

When he first met Kyoya, he thought he was nothing but a scary monster, especially with those cold eyes. But when he helped him when he was lost, and even escorts him to his home as he just now realized, he knew that those eyes were nothing but a deception; that in truth, Hibari Kyoya is actually a kind onii-san, albeit a little bit scary.

And as Kyoya felt Tsuna staring at him, he looked up, his face stoic like before. "Sorry, but I better get going now. Your mother might be worried sick looking for you."

Tsuna didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at the older boy's eyes, and saw something he definitely recognized. He tightened his grip on his small lollipop.

"Ne Kyoya-nii-san, are you lonely?"

A strong wind suddenly blew, making the dying leaves of the neighboring trees fall in a spectacular display of yellow, red, and brown around the two. Hibari's eyes widened at the sudden question. He looked straight into Tsuna's eyes, and saw nothing but compassion and worry. A small warmth crept to him, growing slowly, stinging his eyes with tears he never wished to shed. He opened his mouth, but before he can say anything, he heard a voice.

"Tsu-kun!"

It was the brunette's mother, frantic and exhausted for some reason. She must have followed and lost track of him, returning home after; only shortly before them, Kyoya concluded.

"Ah, Mama!" Tsuna exclaimed, he was about to run to her when he suddenly stops and turned to the older boy. "Ah, Kyoya-nii-"

Before Tsuna can finish, Kyoya places his right hand on the brunette's soft hair and ruffles it.

"Thank you."

He said, smiling just the tiniest bit. "Now go to your mother, she must be looking all over for you."

Tsuna, with face flush at the unexpected gesture of the older boy, just bowed once to him, turned around, and ran to his relieved mother.

That was the first contact for the five-year old Sawada Tsunayoshi and six-year old Hibari Kyoya.

A memory that will be treasured by the older one, which goes the same for the younger.

Though until Tsuna slipped and fell later that night inside his home, forgetting everything that had ever happened on that day.

* * *

**Update days: Wednesdays/ Fridays/ Saturdays/ Sundays (one chapter per week)**

**Since this is chapter 1, I posted it early :)**

**Thanks for reading! See you next week!**

**Ciao.**


	2. Tsuna's First Day in Namiten

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tsuna's First Day in Namimori Kindergarten

* * *

Sawada Nana hummed happily to herself, as she opens their front door and welcomes the crisp morning air, continuing on to the mailbox just like any other day. But today is different though, for Nana found a curious pamphlet inside the box together with the usual newsprint. She wondered as she opens it what was inside, and she giggled in glee as she finally read it.

"**Namimori Kindergarten: A place where your child can play and learn at the same time!**"

She decided then and there, that she would most definitely enroll her Tsu-kun to this school. And just a few days later, after a series of phone calls and visits, Tsuna finally got admitted to the aforementioned school, and Nana knows that her son would really love it.

Or so she thought.

She sighed. Right now, she, together with Iemitsu, her husband, and Nakamura-sensei, Tsuna's would-be teacher, are currently coaxing the young brunette, who is crying at the thought of not being with his parents in a room full of strangers.

"C'mon Tsuna, it's really not that bad," Iemitsu said as he tries to calm down his son. "Look, one of them might even become your best friend!"

Tsuna didn't seem to hear a single word of what Iemitsu said, for his crying only became louder. They were like that for fifteen more minutes, and when Tsuna's wailing became a little bit softer, Nana tried one last little push.

"You're father's right, Tsu-kun. Kindergarten's not that bad," she said even though she knows he didn't heard what his husband had said. "Some of them might become you're friends even. Besides, it's not polite to make people wait here, and if you need anything, Nakamura-sensei is here to help you," Nana finished.

"Bu-but..." Tsuna hiccup, looking at the ground.

Nana smiled gently. "Ne Tsu-kun, aren't you a big boy now? But, if you really need us, or if someone is troubling you, then just call us, alright? We'll be right there beside you." She then kissed the top of Tsuna's head, the latter's crying ceasing completely.

"And when school's over, we'll just be outside, always waiting for you." Tsuna finally nodded, making the two older males sighed in relief. And after the brunette made sure that his parents were really just outside, waiting for him if he needs them, he then took Nakamura-sensei's waiting hand and entered the class.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Hibari wondered what the fuss was all about. Twenty minutes earlier, they all heard a loud cry outside the classroom, with Nakamura-sensei suddenly running out to aid whoever was there. Then, after the twenty minutes were up, the crying finally subsided, making the dark-haired boy wonder what kind of weak herbivore would enter their class now. Crying a lot just because he's going to be separated from his parents for a few hours a day, Hibari concluded that this herbivore won't last long.

Maybe only a week, or days, if he's really a herbivore among herbivores.

His eyes then followed Nakamura-sensei as he finally entered the class, the new student hiding behind his other side so that Hibari can't see him. The teacher then faced the class, apologizing first before introducing the student.

"Sorry for the long wait everyone, but our new friend is finally here to introduced himself to us. Now, come on, Tsunayoshi-kun, say hi to everyone."

_Tsunayoshi-kun...? _Hibari felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the name.

The brunette then fidgeted a little, feeling a bit shy, before finally standing beside Nakamura-sensei, looking down on the floor all the while. "My-my name is Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi. Fi-five years old," he said as he remembers the words he and his mother rehearsed. "Nice to meet you..." he finished and bowed.

Hibari can't believe his eyes. He blinked, once, twice, trying to see if what he's looking at right now is nothing but an illusion. For the boy that stood in front of the class was the Sawada Tsunayoshi he met just a few months ago, on that cold November day. He never forgotten him – how could he? That small stature, soft auburn hair, and large chocolate brown eyes; everything about him was engraved in his mind, preserved in his memory. He was the only person who knew then and there what he was feeling back then, even though he asked it at point blank. But still, the warmness he felt inside when he once looked at those brown eyes – he could never forget it.

Never.

And as he watched the brunette walk quietly to the back, seating beside the cheerful Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari decided that he will talk to him when break comes.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

It's finally break time, and our little skylark is frantically looking for a much smaller brunette among all the other kids scattered around the playground at the back of their school. He was about to give up when he saw Tsuna exiting from the classroom, and assumed that he had gone to see his parents first before going to the playground.

Hibari then took a deep breath, and started to walk towards the brunette. He can feel his heart pound with each step he takes, faster and faster as he got closer. A small voice of doubt starts to threaten him, making his steps falter for a moment before regaining his rhythm as he chose to ignore it. He took another deep breath as he stops before him; the brunette's back to him for Tsuna was looking longingly at the red slide in front of him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He called. Tsuna, upon hearing his name, turned around and looked at Hibari. They stared at each other for a while, before the younger tilted his head to the side and innocently asked,

"Umm... who are you?"

For the second time that day, Hibari widened his eyes in shock. He looked again at Tsuna, wondering if he was just kidding; if what he said was just a joke. But he could still see the questioning look on his face, and Hibari looked down on the ground, clenching his fists tightly.

Bitterness, sadness, and regret suddenly washed over him, making him crease his brows furiously at all the emotions mixing in. He had waited so long to meet him again, returning almost every day to the park where he first met him. Was he really the only one who considered that day a treasure? A time to be remembered when he was feeling lonely? But no matter how much you look at it, you can't just easily forget someone who had helped you in your time of need, right? Especially when it was only a few months ago?

Right?

But it seems that was not the case here. And Hibari can feel the anger rise up inside him, clenching now his teeth to stop himself from exploding, or from crying.

Tsuna had noticed the sudden change on the dark haired boy before him when he asked the question. His face first showed hurt, then as he looked down on the ground, anger. Furious anger. And for whatever reason he can't comprehend, Tsuna felt guilty. He then reaches out his hand, wanting to comfort him.

"A-ano..."

But Hibari slapped the hand away. He then gave Tsuna one last look, a scowl, before running towards the far side of the school building, where the sakura trees are planted, the only escape route from this place that he knows.

The small doubt from before started ringing in his ears then; louder and louder as he ran farther.

_What if he doesn't remember?_

_What if he forgot about me?_

_What if that day was nothing but a blurry memory to him, a memory not even worth remembering about?_

But Hibari Kyoya doesn't care anymore. For all the doubts, as it seems, came true.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The class finally ended, and Hibari Kyoya, the boy that had talked to him earlier as Tsuna had learned from Takeshi, hasn't return from that time when he suddenly ran away. And for the betterment of that hour and a half they had left after break, Tsuna was worried sick and guilty. So, because of that, when he ran to his mother's arms, feeling her soft and warm embrace, he immediately felt tired, more emotionally than physically.

"Ara, did you have fun, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna didn't answer. There was nothing fun that had happened to him on this day. Well, maybe only meeting Yamamoto Takeshi, his new found friend, was the only thing he was happy about. There's nothing more, but...

"Hahaha, I think he really did have fun, look at how tired he is!" Iemitsu happily said. "It's a good thing we brought the car, right?"

"Hai," Nana answered as she gently moves the sleepy Tsuna to a more comfortable position, his head resting on her left shoulder.

_But..._

As he slowly drifts into sweet slumber, Tsuna can't seem to forget that dark haired boy, the memory of his hurt face and scowl lingering. His half-awake mind then searched for something, something in his head that he must remember, a memory maybe...

And as the spring wind finally made him lull to sleep, Sawada Tsunayoshi slowly closed his tired eyes, making a promise to himself.

That tomorrow, he will definitely,

definitely,

_Definitely talk to Hibari._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thank you for those who favorit'd and followed this story! :)**

**And to Lexie-chan94 for the review! Really, thanks :)**

**see you next week!**

**Ciao. **


	3. Let's Talk!

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's Talk!

* * *

The line of cherryblossom trees bloom magnificently under the soft rays of morning light, their pink blossoms swaying gently with the wind, giving their viewer a sense of happiness and peace. Hibari Kyoya watched all of the magnificence and beauty the sakura trees have to offer, his shaded face patched with the morning's light here and there. As he finished absorbing the beauty before him, he then started to search for what he went early here for; shaking then the pack of seeds his mother gave to him to make the bird show himself, his love for animals being one of the traits he had acquired from his mother.

His frail mother, Hibari Yuuki.

Yuuki is a very beautiful woman. She is pale, with long, black curly hair parted at the center – its blackness and her paleness some of the other traits Hibari received from her. But instead of blue eyes like his, she has beautiful emerald green ones that sparkle with life. Gifted with both beauty and a wonderful personality, it's a miracle that Hibari's father managed to snatch her away from her parents.

But great beauty always comes with a price – for Hibari Yuuki is a frail woman, born with a weak immune system which made her an easy target for different kinds of bacteria and diseases. Though her frailty is not that bad that she must stay in a hospital for the rest of her life, she still needs to go one at least once a week for her check-up and vaccine, contributing greatly to the reason she is still alive and breathing today.

But even with those precautions, she was often sick when she was a child, her father never letting her step outside their house unless it was a trip to the doctor.

Hibari then stopped from his walk; paused the shaking of his seeds. Remembering his frail mother only made him angry at himself, noting that next time he will be the one to buy the bird seeds.

A yellow bird then, perched comfortably on a branch of a sakura tree, tilted its head to the side as it saw Hibari suddenly stopped. It was watching all this time; from the moment Hibari came, watching the sakura trees, up until to this point that the skylark is standing there by himself. It then spread its wings and swooped down to rest on Hibari's soft hair and chirped.

"Ah, so there you are," Hibari said as he looks up at the bird, which the latter, in turn, looked down on him. The bird then swoops down on the ground, in front of Hibari. The boy then crouch down and finally opened the bag of seeds, placing some on his hands before offering it to the bird. "Sorry for the wait. Here's your breakfast, Bird-san."

Bird-san, as the skylark nicknamed, chirp happily as he ate the bird seeds given to him, which made Hibari smile. And as the bird ate on, letting Hibari's mind wander for he has nothing else to do, the skylark remembers him, the person who preoccupied his mind for most of his waking hours yesterday.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi. _

And as he recalls the little brunette, the resentment too came back, slowly, growing and growing, until his hand shakes a little in his effort for control.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Bird-san called, breaking Hibari from his reverie. He gazed at the bird, and felt suddenly and strangely calm. He then apologizes to him, petting him as he did so. He decided then and there, that whatever happens, starting today, he will treat Sawada Tsunayoshi like how he treats the others.

Like how an herbivore should be treated.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Tsuna sat at the back of their car, unusually silent, which made Nana and Iemitsu worried. Usually, he would be happily talking about the time they went to Kokuyo Land, or his imaginary friend, or when he saw the biggest pineapple, or his scariest dream. But not today. Well, maybe it's because they are on their way to the kindergarten, not even a ten minute drive actually, but Nana and Iemitsu still wanted to spoil their son a little bit before letting him on his own.

But wasn't Tsuna tired and happy yesterday? His parents pondered on, wondering why their usually talkative son became mute.

Though in truth, the reason why Sawada Tsunayoshi is silent is because he is currently replaying the events of yesterday – from the time when he cried a lot, not wanting to let his parents go – Hibari Kyoya's hurt face – to the feelings of guilt and worry making him tired – and finally recalling, the promise he had made to himself, before falling asleep in his mother's arms.

"Ara, are we too early?" Nana asked herself, looking at the empty school that only confirmed her statement.

"I guess... we're a little too excited huh?" Iemitsu said as he felt a little bit embarrassed. _Now what will Tsuna do for the next 45 minutes?_ He asked himself before hearing the door at the back of their car slam, and a hurried "I-I'm going now, bye!" from his son.

"Sigh... They grow up so fast, huh? It's like only yesterday he never want us to go, but now he went out so fast by himself..." Nana didn't continue, instead she wiped off the tear from the corner of her eye and clasped her hand together as she looks at the retreating back of her son.

"Ah, Nana, it _was_ only yesterday..." Iemitsu pointed out. _And I don't think that him 'growing up too fast' is the case here..._ he thought as he watched his son dash into the side of the school building, where the cherry blossoms are planted.

And as Tsuna run as fast as he could to that place, the brunette can't help but feel happy and relieved as what he saw from the window earlier wasn't just a hallucination. Iemitsu was right. The reason why Tsuna went out so fast wasn't because he's growing up too fast; rather it was because he saw someone he really wanted to talk to right now.

"U-um... go-good morning, Hibari," Tsuna greeted, not knowing what else to say.

The older boy's body obviously stiffened as he heard his name. He had heard loud footsteps going to this direction, to where he was, but he hadn't expected it to be _this_ herbivore. But nevertheless, he had already made up his mind that he will treat him like how he treats others.

So instead of greeting back, Hibari purposely ignored Tsuna.

"A-ano..." Tsuna can feel the awkward silence between them grow (or was it only just him?), making him fidget in his place as he frantically thinks of what he'll do next.

"Doe-doesn't the cherry blossoms look nice?" He managed to start, pointing up to the trees as he did so. But Hibari continued to ignore him, and Tsuna's pointed index finger withered at the attention, or lack thereof, it's been receiving.

"Ah-ri-right, maybe you already saw them since you where here before me. How stupid of me, ahaha... ha..."

"..."

"ha..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Umm... Hi-..."

"..."

"Hiba-..."

"..."

"HIBARI!"

Hibari suddenly whipped his head and glared at Tsuna, making the surprised brunette pale with fear.

"I- ah- mean- umm- ah! San! I mean Hibari-san!"

And Hibari relax his glare a little, before returning his attention to the bird.

_Hi-Hibari can_ really _be_ _scary sometimes..._ Tsuna thought to himself as he places his right hand to his chest, trying to calm his fast beating heart.

_Chirp, chirp, chirp._

_Eh?_ Tsuna looked to his left and to his right, wondering if he had heard a bird or if he was just imagining it. He then heard the high-pitched chirps again, and as he followed the sound, he ended up looking at Hibari's crouched back.

"How cute! Does he have a name, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, managing to sneak up quietly behind Hibari. Both of his hands now rest on his knees, as he looks at the yellow bird named Bird-san.

Hibari stiffened again, his jaw hardening. Tsuna noticed, and for the first time on that morning, he looked directly at the older boy, his face filled with worry.

Slowly, Hibari suddenly remembers that day, that day the brunette so easily forgot. He has the same worried eyes he had back then, which made him clenched his teeth.

'Stop...'

"Eh?"

"I said STOP!" Hibari suddenly stood up, making Bird-san fly in surprise. "Stop being nice to me!"

"Eh? Bu-"

Hibari scowled at Tsuna, making the brunette shut up. "Starting today, don't you ever talk to me again!"

Without even giving the reason why, Hibari just stormed off, leaving a shocked Tsuna behind.

Tsuna looked down, still shock even to cry. _Why- what did I do to make Hibari hate me like that...?_ But even if he didn't know, the face Hibari made only made Tsuna feel guilty – the same guilt he felt yesterday. For behind the dark-haired boy's face full of hate was one of hurt, which Tsuna saw all too clearly.

The tears finally fell.

Maybe before, when Tsuna was a little younger, Hibari's sudden outburst would already make him give up, but this time it's different.

Instead of backing out like he used to, Hibari's statement only made Tsuna want him to be his friend more. And so for the rest of the day, Tsuna pestered Hibari into talking to him. He followed the skylark everywhere, starting up conversations from here and there, even if he ended up talking to himself. He even followed him as he went home, but not before telling Nakamura-sensei to tell his parents, who where miraculously not there and late that day, that he will be with a friend.

Tsuna talked on and on, changing the topic from time to time, pausing too, to see if Hibari would respond. But the older only continued to ignore him. Tsuna pouted.

"Ano, Hibari-"

But before he can finished, Hibari turned around to face him, gave the brunette a "Go home." command, and left.

"Eh?" Tsuna turned and looked at Hibari's fast retreating back, finally giving up for today. "'Go home,' he said. That's all?" He asked himself. _Wait, how will I go home?! _He realized, forgetting that he doesn't know how the way back to his house, since his parents usually drive him to and fro the kindergarten.

But as he panics over his next move, he noticed his surroundings- it was the familiar road leading to his home.

_Eh? But, how – _

Hibari had led him there.

Unknowingly to the brunette, who kept on talking and not even caring for his own safety; but Hibari had led him safely to a place he is familiar with.

Tsuna looked back again, to the direction where Hibari left, wondering then how the latter knows where he lives.

* * *

** . I really like this version of TUD better than the last two... because it has a lot more "grounds" :)**

**Also, thank you for all those who reviewed, followed, and favorit'd this story! You complete my day :)**

** And sorry for not replying on the reviews... I'm busy as hell this week, because I have a lot of plates to finish and it's exam week. It's a good thing I have prewritten chapters, that's why I was able to publish! And starting next week I'll be writing again~**

**Ciao!**


	4. Itty Bitty Little Secret

**Alright, first of all, I AM SORRY for not updating for so long T-T. But before I reveal my compensation plan, here's chapter four:**

* * *

Chapter 4: Itty Bitty Little Secret

* * *

Nakamura Naoki. A long haired, almost neet-like, but nonetheless a kid-loving, kindergarten teacher. You could say the young adult led a very normal life. He has a normal family, composed of his father, mother, and a sister five years younger than him. A very normal guy who just really love kids.

He loves children ever since he was old enough not to be considered as one. Though it may actually be earlier than that, since when his sister was born, he really liked it when he was task to take care of her. His love for the little angels may have also been inherited from his grandmother, who used to run an at-home kindergarten. Ever since he started middle school, he always helps out in the kindergarten, which was the reason why he didn't really have the time to play or be with his friends. Once the bell rang for dismissal, he would hurriedly clear his desk and run to his grandmother's house, staying there until late at night or until all the kids went home. This kind of middle school life may have its cons for the pubescent Naoki, but those precious times with the children were still very rewarding; it only hurt when they have to graduate and finally enter elementary school.

When his grandma suddenly passed away, the at-home kindergarten also closed. He was in his third year of middle school then, and was still too young to run the kindergarten by himself, and none of his other relatives wanted to continue the low profit job either. That's why he was glad he found a part time job when he was in high school, in Namimori Kindergarten, where he, now an adult, is currently working.

And this four-eyed sensei loves his job so much that most of the time he doesn't have time for himself. That being said, his day always starts with waking up early in the morning to review the activities for the day, then after having a quick shower and light breakfast, he would go straight to the school and start his class. After the last of his students had gone home, he would usually stay at the school to recall what happened that day and record it on his special journal. Like someone's first time to write his name by himself, or maybe the time when his fearful student finally conquered one of his fear, and all the other fun and strange and frustrating things that had ever happened to him on that day. By the time he got home to his apartment, he would then think about some other activities his beloved students might enjoy, which he will review the next morning, and this cycle of Nakamura Naoki's daily routine would continue on, only being disrupted every now and then by some unexpected incidents.

"YO KYOKO! YOUR OLDER BROTHER IS NOW HERE TO DELIVER YOUR BENTOU YOU FORGOT!"

Like this for instance.

"Ah – Onii-chan!" Kyoko stood from her seat, face red from embarrassment. "Umm... thanks for bringing my bentou, Onii-san. But next time don't just barge in and shout!" she said as she ran to her older brother and took the lunch box.

"WHAAT? BUT IF I DO THAT, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAR ME!"

"But I can!"

"NO, I'M SURE YOU WON'T!"

"Onii-chan, your voice!"

"WHAAAAT?"

"Umm, Ryohei-kun, can you lower down your voice a little bit?"

Ryohei look up, and saw Naoki-sensei looking down on them, smiling uneasily.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME, NAOKI-SENSEI!"

"Ah..." _I guess he didn't hear me..._ "Good morning to you too, Ryohei," Naoki greeted back. "Umm, Ryohei-kun, don't you have class today?"

"YUP! But when Kirin-sensei was lecturing me for being late, I suddenly remembered Kyoko's bentou and dash my way here before I myself forget about it!" He smiled proudly as he finished.

Kyoko blushed again, and Naoki-sensei sighed. He should've known. This is Ryohei they're talking about, and even though he was not a part of his class, his frequent visits and extreme personality made him all too familiar with Naoki.

"All right Ryohei, let's go back to Kirin-sensei and apologize to her for suddenly leaving her, ok?"

"Bu-"

But before Ryohei can reply, the aforementioned teacher appeared.

"Ryo- Ryohei-kun!" A worried and tired Kirin-sensei said in relief as she finally found the boy. After catching her breath, she then knelt down in front of Rohei to match his height and placed both of her hands on his small shoulders. "Ryohei-kun, next time, please don't suddenly run away like that."

"Eh? But I just delivered Kyoko's bentou!"

Kirin looked down and closed her eyes. "Yes, I know that but," she then looks up at Ryohei and continued, "next time, before you run, tell me where and what you're about to do, alright? I'll understand, plus this won't make the people around you worry since they'll know what you'll be doing."

"...Hai..." In times like this when Kirin-sensei reminded Ryohei so much of his mother, he becomes silent and obedient. Kirin smiled, for Ryohei at least had this side to him. She then finally stood up, and after removing the dust from her skirt, she faced Naoki-sensei.

"Naoki-kun, we're really sorry for disturbing your class." She bowed, placing her hand on Ryohei's head to make him bow too. "I'll make it up to you somehow, so this time – Naoki-kun? Are you all right?" she asked worriedly as she saw Naoki's face turned redder.

Unbeknownst to her, the moment she suddenly showed up, a blush of crimson came upon Naoki's face, which turned redder and redder as the seconds tick by. And as she finally stood up and bowed to him, his face and neck where all in the perfect shade of flustered red.

"Naoki-kun?" Kirin reached out a hand to feel his temperature, but before she can do so, Naoki returned to his senses and back away a little.

"Ah sorry, I just remembered something and suddenly spaced out... hahaha.." He lied.

"Oh, is that so?" Kirin sighed in relief and then smiled. "Then we'll be going then. And I'm sorry again for what happened, I'm sure to make it up to you somehow!" Kirin balled her hand into a fist and pumped it in the air, determination written on her cute face. She and Ryohei then waved goodbye and returned to their classroom, leaving a happy and contented Naoki waving after them.

All of this happened in front of Naoki-sensei's class. They watched eagerly and silently at each exchange like it was their favorite TV show, and inevitably they noticed something _very _important. After their teacher ushered Kyoko to her seat and finally faced his class, the kids were all smiling a not-so-innocent smile, and Naoki's face darkened in despair; for he knew that the class found out, that itty bitty little secret he never wanted to tell.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Its art time, and Naoki-sensei's usual white face is now painted a colorful shade of red again, now resulting from his students' assailment of questions about Kirin-sensei. They were all painting a bowl of delicious fruits, placed at the center of their makeshift circle.

"You like her right?"

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"Give her some flowers and chocolates!"

"Or some cute bunnies!"

"Why don't you guys just get married?"

"I- It's not that simple!" Naoki managed to blurt out.

"Eeeeeeeeh?" The kids said in unison.

"But why?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, there are a lot of things we need to consider, and it's not like she likes me back. And, and..." Naoki face-palmed, wondering why he's talking about his unrequited love to these children. He had liked Kirin-sensei just a few weeks after her first day as the new teacher, which was three years ago. But he never had the courage to tell her his feelings, afraid that the friendship they now had will suddenly crumble and disappear because of the awkwardness and uneasiness that will form.

He sighed, wishing his happy and contented mood earlier came back, and not this hopelessness and despair which always come whenever he thinks about confessing to her. So, in order to change the subject the whole class is fussing about, he went to the only closet in the classroom and pulled out a small brown box.

"All right class, please put down your paint brushes and stop whatever you are doing. I have something here to give to all of you." He placed down the box on top of the teacher's table and opened it, taking out a clay model of a cute dog holding a 'Welcome!' sign above it. "This gift was supposed to be given to you on your first day as a welcoming gift, but since all of these are handmade, the manufacturing got delayed and they were only able to finish it all yesterday. But I guess that was alright since I was able to include Tsunayoshi-kun's." He then smiled, and the whole class became excited. Naoki gave himself an imaginary pat on the back as he easily managed to make his students forget about his crush on Kirin-sensei. They then lined up for their late welcoming gift, and though all of them had the same 'Welcome!" banner, each model had a different animal holding it, none of them repeated, which made the class happier.

And as our little brunette looked happily at his own unique, clay model – a bunny rabbit holding the welcome sign – a small plan managed to form in his head; a sure way for Naoki-sensei and Kirin-sensei to get closer.

Guess there was at least one kid who hadn't forgotten about his crush after all.

* * *

**I'm really sorry again for not updating for so long. I actually found out last week that I didn't update the week before. I really thought I did and that that was chapter 3, But when I looked at the update date, I actually updated it on the first week of February T-T I was actually planning on finishing chapter four & five last Saturday and published them the next day, But I was too busy to do so (damn you college homeworks!). **

**So this will be my compensation plan: Chapter four will be published today, and the next chapter tomorrow. Chapter six will be published either on Saturday or Sunday of THIS week, so that by next week I'll be back on schedule and chapter seven will be release on either of the update days I set (Wednesday/ Friday/Saturday/Sunday). **

**So sorry again for the delay and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Ciao!**


	5. A Wish

**Here's chapter 5! An extra long one! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Wish

* * *

Only seconds had passed – _seconds –_ before Tsuna's master plan on getting Naoki-sensei and Kirin-sensei closer to backfire horribly on him.

His master plan was to let Kirin-sensei, who was taking out a heavy box from the storage room, to step on his clay model after he will "accidentally" trip on himself. Since Kirin-sensei is a kind-hearted woman, she would most probably be insisting Naoki-sensei on replacing the one-of-a-kind model until the latter agrees. And since it is one-of-a-kind, he will have no choice but to accompany her to where he had ordered it, resulting to a not-really-a-date-but-sort of-like-it date.

Everything was going smoothly. He tripped on himself as planned, though it looked more real than just an accident, when there was this one factor that Tsuna failed to count in. He did not even consider the possibility of it ever happening, since he was sure of sure that there was no one else around but him and Kirin-sensei when he executed the plan.

But there he was, suddenly appearing out of nowhere like a ninja, looking somewhat happy as he looked at his own welcoming gift.

Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna paled as he realized what's about to happen. He tried to stop himself, willed with all his might to bring his body in an upright position, but he still bumped into Hibari who was in front of him. His small head clashed to other's unguarded back, making both of their clay models fly in the air, falling then hard on the ground before two resounding cracks were heard not long after.

"Eh?" Kirin turned her head and looked down from behind, as the box was too heavy to make herself turn. She then saw the cracked figures of a small brown rabbit and yellow bird, both of the 'Welcome!' banners the animals were holding cracked in two. As dread came over her, she slowly raises her head to where the models might come from, and saw two ashen face children which she quickly recognize belonging to Naoki-kun's class kneeling on the ground.

"..." If it were even possible, Hibari's face grew even paler as he saw the sad end of his clay model. His outstretched hand twitched as he gaze at the cracked bird, for the skylark had already decided a special place for it in his small room, regretting that he never had the chance to even bring it home.

And to the ashen face Tsuna; he really doesn't regret that his got destroyed, or that there was another one that was mixed in. No. Tsuna was not even in regret, but in despair – despair that of all the other clay models that have to be mixed in, it had to be Hibari's – the one and only person he is currently trying so hard to be friends with.

But now he guessed the chances of them being friends is now below zero.

Still, even with the unforeseen mishap, Tsuna's plan was still on the go. They are now inside the faculty room; Naoki sitting uneasily in his space as Kirin bowed repeatedly in front of him. "I'm really sorry, Naoki-kun! I'm really, really, sorry!" She bowed for the umpteenth time, and Naoki nervously placed his hands on her delicate shoulders to finally make her stop. "Please, Kirin-san, I already told you that it's alright. I'll just order new ones tomorrow."

"Then at least let me come with you and pay for them!" Kirin begged.

"Eh – Ah, no, it's all right! You don't have to bother yourself to paying them!"

"Then that means I can at least come, right?" Her eyes sparkled at the possibility.

But Naoki shook his head. "Sorry, but that's also a no."

Kirin pouted. But she still hasn't given up. She then looked at Naoki with determined eyes, willing him to succumb.

Of course, Naoki blushed furiously. Being this close to Kirin, her face just an inch from his, it's a miracle that she hadn't notice the change in color on his face. Maybe it was because she was too determined on making him yield. And just after a few seconds, Naoki finally sighed in defeat, dropping his head down before giving a small nod of affirmation.

"Alright!" She shouted in victory. "When shall we meet?"

With his head still down, Naoki replied, "Saturday, Namimori mall, 11 am sharp."

"This weekend's Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"In front of Namimori Mall?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly at 11?"

"Yeah."

"Can we come too?"

"Yeah."

Seconds ticked by before Naoki realized the oddity of the last question asked. He then looked to his left, and his gaze was met by the pleading eyes of a certain brunette who was quietly listening all this time.

"Ne, Nakamura-sensei, can we can too? Please?" Tsuna plead.

"By we... do you mean you and Hibari-kun?"

Tsuna nodded, and to this Naoki raised an eyebrow. He then looked at the dark-haired boy beside Tsuna, still in shock from the incident earlier.

After some internal debate, Naoki finally agreed.

"Sigh... then I'll fetch you guys at your house so that we can all come together," he finally said as he crosses his arms over his chest. It's not like he was not happy that he'll be able to spend a day with Kirin. Actually, he was overjoyed. And he was also fine with Tsuna and Hibari coming along with them; he still loves children. But just the mere fact that he will be able to spend a day with her, half of her attention to him (because their other half will be on the children), made him so nervous right now that he was worried how he will fare tomorrow; that he wouldn't just suddenly blurt out his feelings for her.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

It is now the awaited Saturday, and currently, Naoki together with Tsuna, Hibari, and Tsuna's father, Iemitsu, are in a salon near the Namimori mall. There are still two hours left before the assigned meeting time, and Naoki honestly doesn't know how they ended up there.

Or how he end up on the chair and having a make-over he didn't planned for.

"Ah... Sawada-san, would you please tell me how I suddenly ended up here?" _Because the last thing I remember, I was still sleeping peacefully in my bed..._

"Hahaha, don't mind the small details Naoki-sensei! My son here told me all about the thing with you and this Kirin-san. And we will surely help you in catching this girl of your dreams!" He winked.

"Eh but, I don't have the money to pay for this..." he weakly object.

"Don't worry, this salon belongs to a friend of mine so your make-over is absolutely free!" Iemitsu then laughed. "All right, make him handsome!" he said as he gave the stylist a thumbs-up which the latter returned.

Naoki silently prayed, hoping that he will be able to recognize himself after this.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"Umm... don't I really look weird?"

Naoki asked the children with him for the tenth time, to which Tsuna had said an energetic "Yes!" and even a curtly nod from Hibari.

"Don't worry sensei, you really looked handsome! Kirin-sensei will definitely fall in love with you now!" Tsuna added.

He looked worriedly down at Tsuna. "You... really think so?"

"Hai!"

Naoki smiled. "Thanks, Tsunayoshi-kun." But his nervousness still lingered. He then touched his naturally green hair; he was still not used to it being short, since he had long hair he worn in a ponytail for so long that he had forgotten how it felt like to have it this short. His thick eyeglasses are now also gone, forcibly replaced with clear contacts lenses. And though his clothes weren't forcibly changed, the stylist opts to threat him instead on wearing a coat over his white v-neck shirt. He finally sighed, just glad that he still has an extra pair of eyeglasses at home.

Naoki glanced at his watch. They were strolling inside the mall to past the time before they go to the entrance to meet Kirin, and they still have fifteen minutes to do so. Naoki closed his eyes and yawned, since he didn't have enough sleep from worrying too much about this day. He then opened his eyes, and out of the corner he saw a glimpse of a familiar shade of purple. The same hair color Kirin has.

And when he turned his head to the left, sure enough, there was Kirin; a beautiful smile plastered on her face, happily chatting to the guy beside her as her arm wrapped around his arm. Naoki stood still, too shocked to move. Then the feelings started to make themselves known to him. He knows he doesn't have the right to feel this jealousy, this hurt and this anger that's boiling up inside him. But he can't help it. It actually took all of his strength not to walk up to that guy and punched him right then and there.

He then turned around, completely forgetting the two children with him, and suddenly ran away.

"Ah, sensei!" Tsuna called out for him, but Naoki continued to run. The brunette knit his eyebrows in worry, and started to follow him.

They saw it too. When he and Hibari noticed their teacher suddenly becoming stiff, they looked at the direction he was looking and saw Kirin-sensei. She looked so happy with that guy, and Tsuna felt a little bit betrayed. He then felt his sensei turned around, and sure enough, he suddenly ran. And when his teacher didn't even turned around after shouting out to him, Tsuna ran after him, leaving Hibari standing all by himself.

And honestly, Hibari didn't care. He is now debating whether he will follow them or not. When the second option started to attract him, he then felt someone staring. He turned, and saw Kirin-sensei looking at his direction, her face drained in color and eyes wide in shock.

To this the skylark sighed. He then turned around and finally followed the two.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"Naoki-sensei, wait!" Tsuna shouted, but to no avail. Naoki continued to ran, the space between them getting bigger. He then felt someone running beside him, and was surprise to see Hibari.

"What?" Hibari asked as he felt Tsuna's gaze. The brunette blushed, before turning his head forward and tried his best to catch up with their sensei. They were still a distance from him, and as he went up a flight of stairs they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Naoki-kun!"

Maybe because she was too far, or her voice too small, but Naoki didn't hear Kirin as she shouted for his name. He continued to go up the stairs, with Tsuna and Hibari still in pursuit.

"Naoki-kun!" This time, Kirin shouted louder, but either Naoki ignored it or he was too far away that he didn't even turned or stops.

Hearing the desperation in Kirin-sensei's voice, Hibari thought of a plan. They were still at least three meters away from Naoki-sensei, but they have to at least try. Hibari then motioned to Tsuna.

"Herbivore!"

Tsuna looked at Hibari, and without exchanging any words or gestured instructions, the both of them nod. Without counting, they both shouted in unison, "SENSEI!"

Finally Naoki, surprised at the loudness, stopped and turned around. Tsuna and Hibari stop too as they try to catch their breath, but Kirin passed them and only stopped when she was finally in front of Naoki.

"Na-Naoki-kun... the... the guy you saw..." she paused to catch her breath.

Naoki looked down. He breathed in, and then out. He then closed his eyes and calmly said, "Yes, I know. Sorry, I didn't know you actually had plans with your boyfriend today because you insisted on coming with us. But if you want, you could spend – "

"He's my brother!"

"— the rest of the day with – Eh?"

"...that guy you saw with me, he was my older brother, Naoki-kun." Kirin, now not out of breath but with cheeks still flushed from running, explained.

"Ah—is, is that so... haha..ha." Naoki brushed the back of his head, his whole face red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. It's just that the way the both of you are together, I really thought you were a couple."

"That's okay. Since we're really close, people tend to assume that we have a relationship, though the only real relationship we have is that of a brother and a sister," she said calmly. "Besides," she then joined her fingers in a criss-cross manner, pulling them up as if she were praying. Closing her eyes as if she were remembering something wonderful, she said, "I'm already in love with someone else. And one day, Naoki-kun, one of these days I will definitely tell you who it is."

She promised, her cheeks stained with only a slight crimson. She looked beautiful, Naoki thought, like a high school girl with her first innocent love. And though Naoki was glad she trusts him this much, he also felt a pang of hurt, for he now knew his love will never be reciprocated.

He smiled sadly. "Thanks, I'll be waiting for that day."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Before they went to the place where they'll order the broken models, the four decided to eat first in a family restaurant to recover the energy they've lost from all that running. And when Kirin went to the ladies room, Naoki decided to take the opportunity to thanks the two children.

"If I didn't know better, I'd thought that you two planned the whole thing," he added as a joke.

Tsuna laughed uneasily.

But Naoki knows that they couldn't have. Sad as it may seems, he knows that Tsunayoshi-kun and Hibari-kun are not friends. He then looked at the both of them, seated side by side across from him. "You know, the two of you would really make a great pair, good friends, perhaps." And based from what he had seen earlier, this could be true. _If only they could be friends at least, best friends if it were even possible... _

A small wish he prayed that would one day come true.

On the other side of the table, after hearing Naoki-sensei's words, Tsuna turned to his left and looked expectantly at Hibari. But the latter just looked down on his food, thinking, on how he and Tsuna had managed to shout at the exact same time, without even the guidance of a counting. Or how even the brunette knew what he was planning. Maybe they were just caught in the moment, but when he considered all the possibilities, none really appealed to him. He then shoved those thoughts aside, and just continued eating his Salisbury steak.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ciao. **


End file.
